The night that drew on
by vivolet
Summary: After Untamed, the "nerd herd" in the tunnels and a conversation that goes on between two people and continuing with my version of Hunted. Don't own anything. Just my imagination!
1. Chapter 1

As the night drew on and on, everyone feel asleep except for me. I couldn't sleep not knowing if my grandmother was safe or not.

Grandma Redbird meant everything to me.

As I watched everyone sleep, thinking of the horror going on outside, I was remembering the past three months of my time at the House of Night.

It seemed as though Nyx was giving me these huge obstacles that she knew that I could come over because she choose me.

There was a muffle among Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Jack, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Erik, and all of the Red Fledglings. I didn't see who it was, but all of a sudden arms were around me.

I looked up and it was Erik. He looked worried for me.

I asked him "Erik what are you doing?"

He looked at me for the longest time, or at least it seemed. "Zoey, I am protecting you. I am scared for all of us but especially you."

What was that supposed to mean? "Erik, what does that mean?"

He hesitated and said "I miss you Zoey. I've looked at everything and listened to what you've had to say and it was stupid of me to react that way."

"No Erik, it wasn't stupid to act that way. It was normal, I'm guessing. But I really wish I listened to you. I knew the whole time that Loren was using me. Why else would a teacher act that way towards a student? I feel like that idiot. I should have never done that to you. I love you Erik. I knew in the end and I made the choice that it would be you. Between the imprint with Heath and the Loren thing I just couldn't do anything. It was like I was stuck in a trance…." I couldn't continue without crying.

He came to sit down next to me on the couch that I was sitting on in the tunnels. It was a nice touch to these tunnels. I'm guessing Aphrodite had something to do with it.

He sighed and pulled me close to him. "Zoey. It will be okay. I'm here for you and you know it. Me changing doesn't change how I've ever felt about you. Especially the other day in class, my stunt. I feel horrible about that, but that day is how I realized how I really felt about you. It made me realize that I never want to loose you Zoey. I love you too much for your own good."

I looked up at him then and at the same time he looked down at me and looked as though he meant that truthfully.

"Erik, you know I never meant to hurt you in that way. I feel like such a slut and I never meant to do that to you."

"Zoey, you are not a slut. Don't degrade yourself. You are a special girl Zoey. Chosen by Nyx herself and to have all of these people that love and care about you is something. You have something about you that makes people click to you instantly. We all make mistakes whether we are vampyre, fledgling, or human."

He pulled me closer knowing that I was going to burst into tears. He knew me so well. At that moment I felt at ease forgetting all about Kalona, The Raven Mockers, and "Neferet".

He kissed the top of my head and murmured "Sleep Zoey." At that moment he pulled me so that I could rest my head fully on his chest and I fell asleep instantly.

I woke in the morning with everyone watching me. Shaunee and Erin gave me that look like "mmmhmmm". Damien and Jack gave me a gawking look like "awww". At that moment I realized that I was sleeping on Erik's chest.

I felt my cheeks go red, and then Erik woke and said "Good Morning." He then turned his head and laughed in embarrassment but also in that laugh there was something that registered as "yeah", but in a good way of-course.

I turned back around and asked "Does anyone know what is going on?"

Damien spoke up immediately "Well we peeked outside a while ago and it seems as if it's only gotten worse. The Mockers are so hungry and they mainly feasted last night. So they are going crazy outside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: In the last chapter I've had a couple questions about the Erik holding her= protection. Its the presence of him that she feels protected. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy! Review please!**

I cringed at the thought of Damien's word "feasted". But thankfully he used that instead of the alternative.

"Who and How did you peek?" I was severely, thanks to Damien for the improved vocab, worried and didn't want them to put themselves in any more danger.

"We snuck a peek earlier" The Twins said.

"But how?"

"Well we simply went out the door and got passed the Iron Gate and saw the mockers running and flying after everyone" Erin said.

"It was a really gross site and we just ran back inside…keeping our screams until we closed the door and walked a little further" Shaunee finished.

Well I took that in and was trying to figure out what really was going on out there. But I felt a shiver run down my back and at that instant it was soothed by a hand running up and down my spine.

I jumped a little and turned my head and saw Erik, attempting to relax me.

"Okay, so what else has happened when I've been asleep?" What else had really gone on??

Jack spoke up "Actually nothing besides that."

"Okay well that's good…I guess. So quick question what do we do about the current situation? Like clothes, food, and bathrooms?" Because I was in desperate need of a shower and a brown pop, non-diet.

"Well" Stevie Rae spoke up "these tunnels run for miles under the city. I'm sure that somewhere they go under a store."

"Plus" Aphrodite said "when I had to stay under here for a couple of days in exile, I had to have a clean and proper bathroom. So I installed showers and full restrooms. For the boy and girl red fledglings, duh" she finished with the flip of her hair.

"Yeah we've all worked out a 'schedule', in a way, for the showers" Damien said.

Erik pulled me closer and then told everybody "We should let Z, shower up and then maybe we could all split up and search for a store?"

"Yeah, sure...whatever" Aphrodite said turning her attention to Darius.

"Agreed" the Twins voiced.

"Where do I…."

Stevie Rae jumped in "On the left is the guy's and the right is us ladies" her Okie accent sang.

"But wait what do I do about my clothes and the shampoo and…."

This time Erin interceded, props to Damien, "There are some in there from when _the hag…_Aphrodite stayed here."

I took that as the leaving point and un-tangled out of Erik's arms and entered the right tunnel finding in their depths the luxurious bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and it immediately relaxed my muscles. I almost forgot about everything outside of these tunnels, but its kind-of hard to do that. Then I remembered Grandma Redbird wondering if she and Sister Mary Angela were okay.

I got out of the shower, not wanting to escape the warmth and relaxing pleasures it provided. Wow, am I sounding smarter?? Hmm, interesting.

I got back in my black dress and underwear and let my long black hair hang down, drying.

I started to head out of the tunnel when I heard "You know I believe in you _u-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa_."

Remembering that voice, the voice in which visits me so often, was Nyx. "Yes I know, it's just that I have no idea what to do."

I found myself against the tunnel wall and saw my goddess Nyx in a familiar lavender garden. She smiled and said "Just believe in your instincts and you have your friends that will support you, trust and love you, and will never leave you, the love of your Grandmother, and the love and support of me."

I smiled remembering the first visit from Nyx, when I was first marked. "And I can't believe that I am so blessed in that. But I honestly have no idea what to do and I know that I have to figure it out on my own."


	3. Chapter 3

The joyous women laughed and said "My _u-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa, _you show me great pride. But yes you are correct; you must figure it out on your own. But remember that you are not alone." At that moment she kissed my forehead and then vanished. To where, I never know.

So as I saw her vanish I tried to analyze it a bit. She was right about how I wasn't alone. I had my friends. I loved them and never want to loose them; and again in Stevie Rae's case.

I walked out of the tunnel and it seemed as if everyone was waiting on me.

They all were sitting there, together.

When I walked fully out into our area, they all stopped and looked at me. Once I looked at them on all of their faces their seemed to be relief.

They were all worried about me.

"Yes?" I asked.

Damien was the first to speak "Do you feel better?"

"Uhh yeah actually a lot better."

"That's good" the Twins said.

I caught Erik's eyes and he winked and patted the spot next to him on the couch.

So I went over there and sat down next to him.

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"Oh yes. Okay we already decided the groups to split up and go search for clothes and food and such" Erik said.

"Okay. Is everybody ready?"

"Yup" everyone said. Literally _everyone_ said it.

They all grouped together; Erin and Shaunee and a couple of red fledglings, Aphrodite and Darius and a couple of fledglings, Damien and Jack and some red's, and Stevie Rae with the remaining red fledglings.

"Zoey….this way" Erik motioned.

Man these people are really good at doing this to me. We actually had no red fledglings with us. I guess when you are a 'fledgling' that has and affinity for all five elements and is chosen by Nyx, you are okay with an adult vamp.

We went down the south tunnel. We started walking and then Erik started "Zoey?"

It took me a second to realize that it was me he was talking too. I wasn't expecting it.

"Yeah?"

I looked over at him and he ran his hand through his dark hair, something he did when he was nervous. Gosh he was so hot when he was nervous.

"Uhm…I wanted….to….talk to you" he said.

"Okay. What about?" That was a dumb question because I knew what he was going to talk about.

"I'm pretty sure you know, but uh us."

Okay, well the other night he seemed reasonable, almost like he was starting to forgive me. But I highly doubt that because that wouldn't happen so fast.

"Okay." Wow, okay? That's all I could say?

He put his hand through his hair again, "You know when I called you up the other day in class, and read _Othello_?"

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

"Well, this was one of my stunts. To kiss you again and see if you actually would do it."

Hmmm, really? "Okay." I didn't know where this was headed.

"Well when you actually did kiss me, and the way you were kissing me, it just made me feel the same way I have always felt about you. But this time it was even more powerful."

"Erik, I felt the same way. I was trying to tell you that I've missed you way too much."

He looked over at me and looked me in the eyes with those ice blue eyes and said "I have missed you too much too."

"Erik, I know I have already told you but I am still _so_ sorry about everything. If I could do it all over again, I would have committed to you fully. That is what I was trying to do. But then, well you know what happened. It's always been you and it will always be you……" I got trailed off because I felt his lips on mine. He was giving off the same emotion I felt like I was giving off, love. We were against the wall, making out in the dirty, rusted tunnel.

We were really intense and then I felt my phone ring, because it was on vibrate.

So I was trying to pull away and he only closed off the gap again, and I said (between his lips) "Erik, it's my phone."

He pulled away, but not a lot, which I was very happy about it, while I answered my phone "Hello?" all out of breath.

It was Stevie Rae, "Yeah the fledglings and I found something."

"Okay where are you?"

"I sent out an Earth call so you can follow it" she said.

At that instant I smelled the sweet smell of fresh cut grass, and started to follow, pulling Erik.

It seemed it was five miles away from where we were.

We finally got there and everybody was there, already.

They looked at me but then they looked at Erik and they all got an interesting expression on their faces.

I turned around, and saw Erik smiling very widely.

"Erik" I said "what are you doing?"

He snapped out of it, and looked at me and again that expression came to his face.

He bent down to me and said "Oh, I think you know."

As if I wasn't red enough from his expression that only made me blush harder. I turned around and said "He's just really happy that we found something."

They all knew that I wasn't telling the truth, because they are all highly intuitive and could tell from Erik's expression that something was up between us two.

Sooner or later they would find out. Erik and I just have to figure this out.

Darius took the initiative and opened the door. Yeah there was actually a door.

We all stepped in cautiously; I caught sight of the place and could tell that we were in a familiar place.

It was Utica Square Mall!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry that this is short and late. I've been sooo busy lately. So I will update soon. Comment and Enjoy. Again, sorry its so short and late. :)**

I was so relieved to see such a familiar place.

I looked around as if I have never been there; amazement must have been clearly visible on my face.

"Zoey are you okay?" Erin asked.

Huh? Oh! I snapped out of it and said "Yeah."

Aphrodite was the one to speak up "Okay. Where do we all need to go?"

At that moment, I was worried. Why wasn't there ciaos around us right now?

"Hey you guys where is everyone?"

"Well you know, probably not here anymore" Damien put it gently.

"Oh." That was obvious.

"Okay well, we obviously need clothes and food" Shaunee said.

I could see the desire to get shoes in her eyes.

"Okay. So it looks like the closest clothes store to us, is JC Penney." Aphrodite was disgusted at the name.

"How long do you think it will take for everyone to get what they need? And only the necessities." I looked at Shaunee and Erin.

"Oh come on, Zo."

"Maybe."

"30 minutes tops."

We started to walk over, and then we saw the horror going on outside. Raven Mockers everywhere, flying frantically because everyone is dead, except the smart ones.

We got into JC Penney, without making a sound, and we all split into girls and guys.

We didn't really have time to look, but I got some cute black shirts. They looked comfy too.

I could see Shaunee and Erin out of the corner of my eye. Especially the pleading look they were giving me.

"Okay, lets head up there for a couple minutes."

We headed upstairs to the show department, and I actually found some really cute boots, and black tennis shoes.

I went back downstairs and went to the pajama section. I looked around and found a pair of cute sweats that were purple. Then a shirt that was just white. It was actually one of those packs of guy's shirts. I love those things.

Anyway, Aphrodite chose what she could "allow". She checked the time and we still had ten minutes until we meet back up.

So I ventured over to the make-up section because I already got everything black in my size, shoes, underwear and bras, and pajamas. So I headed over to Sephora and looked around.

I found some moisturizer. I'm sure I needed that! My skin in these tunnels…oh whatever, what am I talking about?  
I didn't find anything.

So I headed back over to where the girls were.

They took me to where they all decided to meet; I didn't listen when they said that. I was thinking about my Nyx encounter, and what I could do to defeat these beasts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the comments and reviews. Sorry its been so long for this chapter. My schedule has been nuts and its only going to get worse. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please! Thanks!**

Nothing came to me as I thought and thought and thought about what to do.

What was there to do about a situation like this?

Without knowing where Grandma Redbird was and if she were safe or not, I have no knowledge of the past except what she told me.

It's not like I can make another woman that Kalona must have because we don't even have those 'materials' to begin.

The story of Kalona and his Raven Mockers were to intricate to even know how to repeat.

And it's not like we want him to come out after another few hundred years. We want to defeat him this time. But the question is, how do you defeat someone immortal?

I had no knowledge of these creatures (if you will) and their master besides what I already knew.

There had to be something hidden.

_Oh, Goddess! In a time of sorrow and fear is when we need guidance. Please help me understand what I need to do. I must protect everyone from these beasts. _I prayed silently to Nyx.

Oh! Okay maybe it was a stupid idea but having an affinity for all five elements meant something. Is there a way I could use them to defeat them?

Nah, that was crazy.

We were back in the tunnels by now.

Everyone have everything they needed. We had all the clothes, food (for now), and things for Nala and Maleficent. So we were set.

I just could not figure this one out. It was killing me on the inside; with all my might and will I still could not figure it out.

Because the un-ending questions were: _How do you kill Immortals? Was everyone at the House of Night okay? What are Neferet and Kalona doing and thinking?_ Ugh!

"Zo….you okay?" Damien asked.

Huh? "Oh!" I snapped out of it "Yeah I am fine. Just thinking."

"About everything?"

"Yeah. And how I have no idea nor the ability to devise such a plan of how to take care of things."

Gosh, hanging around Damien was really making me sound beyond my years!

Cool!  
"Well I am sure that one of us will eventually think of something brilliant. Or at least I am hoping of such a miracle."

Yay, what a mood kill of a sentence, I frowned.

"Oh, Zo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that. I mean, I was just saying that I don't want everyone on this planet to be dead and I mean that I am confident that we will all stick through this and be the heroes in the end. Aren't we always?" He grinned at the last sentence.

"Yes, I know what you were saying. It just didn't make me feel any better about the situation. And yes, we always seem to be the heroes in the end." I smiled.

"I'm also confident that Nyx will help us out."

I smiled at this, "Yes she has chosen us. Having her full confidence in us. Knowing that we will never let her down, because we are her children."

"Mhm" Damien sighed going off to read a book? He must have got it when we were in the mall. Jeesh!

Everyone was doing there own thing, whether it being eating, reading, modeling their clothes they got, talking, or something they all seemed content with this situation.

I was happy looking at everyone. Their happiness made me happy at knowing that I have such awesome friends who I know will never let me down. And who will be there forever for me, as I will for them.

I decided to go take a shower. Hoping that its warm waters will soothe, as always.

After I got out of the shower, I was tracing my sapphire tattoos, knowing that the Goddess was watching and knowing that I needed her.

"_You know I am always here for my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."_ I heard, and then she appeared gracefully magical and full of knowledge and beauty.

"I am fully aware of that Goddess."

"_Faith is a true trait in people. It's something that shows that you believe and trust this person unknowingly."_

"What is all of this meaning Goddess? I'm struggling to find the answer."

"_Meaning and seeing are knowing Zoey. It's a matter if you hear and see correctly."_

"So, I have heard the answer before?" I was truly stumbled by what she meant.

"_No u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, you have heard a possible solution. It is the solution that the people of history have made. This solution can affect you but it also does not. It's knowing what you have."_

"So, I posses the solution?"

"_Possibly, my daughter. It's all confusing but you know the love I have for you will keep you safe and in my watch. Do not worry u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, it will come."_

This rant was totally not helping. "Okay. I have faith and love in you Goddess."

"_As well my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Just remember darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good."_

She kissed me on my mark as routine, and magically disappeared as usual routine.


End file.
